Y POR MIEDO A PERDERSE SE PERDIERON? parte II
by gryreinadecorazones
Summary: CAP V!VOLVI! CONTINUACION OPCIONAL del one shot con el mismo nombre... para aquellos que no les gustan los finales tristes... un mini fic!HHR... asi que dejen de llorar! que estoy de regreso! CAP LEMMON!
1. COMO SERIA

_Lo prometido es deuda... como siempre digo, y aquí esta la continuación opcional del one shot "Y POR MIEDO A PERDERSE SE PERDIERON" para aquellos que no les gustan los finales tristes..._

_Debo admitir que en un primer momento pensé dejarlo como estaba, por miedo a romper el encanto de la primera parte... pero luego de mucho pensarlo me anime y aquí estoy je, je... muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews... ustedes son los responsables de esta continuación... lo que si les advierto que este será un mini fic... estoy muy atareada con el comienzo de las clases y mis estudios de teatro no me dejan mucho tiempo... y teniendo en cuenta que estoy escribiendo tres fic a la vez ( ahora tendré que arreglármelas para no dejar ninguno por la mitad je, je) no me quedaría mucho espacio para este... pero creo que eso hará que los cap sean mas intensos._

_Ya he respondido sus reviews en mi otro fic "¿MUJER FATAL?" pero lo volveré a hacer al final de este cap por si alguien no vio mi contestación. _

_Si por alguna razón les parece que debiera haber alguna modificación en este cap no duden en decírmelo, estoy muy expectante para ver que les pareció este cap..._

_Algo que me olvide de decir en el anterior... la cancion que use en el one shot es de Alejandro Sanz, uno de mis cantantes favoritos jeje... y se llama "Para que me quieras" por si alguien la quiere bajar... realmente es muy buena, se las recomiendo hace mas emotivo si lo lees escuchando el tema...  
_

_Ah... mr olvidaba cada cap será con una letra de canción, así lo hará mas emotivo, sin mas espero que disfruten de la continuación... y nos vemos al final!_

_

* * *

_  
**COMO SERÍA... - Soraya**

**By Gryreinadecorazones**

**

* * *

**

Una fotografía vieja... una carta guardada... y todo volvía a surgir de nuevo en ella.

Hace dos años que no lo veía, y sin embargo no podía decir que lo había olvidado por competo, aunque ya se había resignado a que su vida no estaría al lado de él.

Fue por eso que había aceptado la invitación de Ron de irse a vivir juntos, quizás si compartía más cosas con él terminaría enamorándose... y algún día podría sacar de su corazón al verdadero dueño de su amor.

_Quizás no fue el tiempo_

_Ni fue el momento..._

A Harry lo habían traslado poco tiempo después de regresar de su luna de miel, y solo de vez en cuando se carteaba con ellos, aludiendo que tenía demasiado trabajo como auror. No podía decir que no le había dolido el distanciamiento de su amigo, pero con el tiempo entendió que era lo mejor si quería rehacer su vida.

Y ahora estaba en su habitación contemplando una foto de ellos cuando aún estudiaban en Hogwarts, había decidido acomodar sus libros, y en uno de ellos la había encontrado. Tres jóvenes alegres la saludaban, una chica de revuelto cabello castaño rodeada por dos muchachos, el más alto pelirrojo y con pecas en la cara... y el otro morocho, con esos ojos verdes que por tanto tiempo le habían quitado el sueño.

_No tiene lógica el argumento_

_A veces la vida es así..._

Sonrío con melancolía y acaricio involuntariamente el rostro del moreno, en verdad lo extrañaba... necesitaba sentirlo cerca, aunque sea como amigo una vez más.

Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas... estaba segura que si él no se hubiera puesto de novio con Ginny en sexto año, ella nunca hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Ron. Y no era que no lo quisiera al pelirrojo, al contrario, lo quería muchísimo... pero no estaba segura de corresponderle totalmente.

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que Ron la amaba con toda el alma, y aún así no podía evitar sentirse culpable al estar con él, sabiendo que quizás nunca lo podría querer como él lo merecía.

Volteo hacia donde estaba su cama, y sobre ella estaba una carta media abierta. Esa era la última carta que Harry le había escrito hace ya tres meses.

Ella que había callado por miedo a perderlo, y al final de todas formas él se termino alejando.

_Tan cerca estuvimos alma con alma_

_Tu piel con mi piel que quema toda mi calma_

_Aún no pudimos concebir..._

Extrañaba sus interminables charlas, la manera con que con solo mirarla él ya sabía lo que le pasaba... esa modo de sonreír ladeando involuntariamente sus labios a la izquierda... sus palabras, sus gestos... su perfume a hierba buena... extrañaba todo de él... la conexión que había entre ellos sin necesidad de usar palabras... algo que nunca había conseguido con Ron.

_Que el hecho de no actuar_

_Y no abrazar lo que era nuestro..._

Empezaba a sentir esa molestia tan conocida en el estómago y no pudo evitar imaginarse que hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera casado con Ginny... si ella no se hubiera callado.

_Fue el error que viviré para siempre..._

_Como sería..._

Tal vez ahora estarían juntos... tal vez ella dejaría de llorar por las noches... aunque tal vez todo seguiría igual que como hasta ahora... eso nunca lo sabría, y todo por su cobardía.

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, y fue a borrar algunas palabras de la carta, ahora apenas se podía distinguir la firma prolija del chico.

_Que hubiera sido de mí_

_Si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir..._

Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura, y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas para que él no las pudiera ver.

- Yo también lo extraño a veces – le susurró una cálida voz al oído.

Ella esbozo una débil sonrisa y se giro para mirar a los profundos ojos azules de su novio.

- Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? – le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

- No mas que yo – le respondió el pelirrojo separándose un poco de ella para contemplarla, acariciándole una mejilla – te amo – termino acortando las distancias entre ellos y uniendo sus bocas en un tierno beso.

_Como sería besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer..._

_Como seria..._

Ella cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso. Él era lo que toda mujer esperaba de un hombre... divertido, cariñoso, sincero y fiel... la última palabra retumbo en su cabeza. Jamás discutían por nada a pesar del tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, por que él siempre le encontraba solución a todo, aunque eso significará que el que terminar cediendo siempre fuera él, con tal de no pelear con ella. "Demasiado perfecto" pensó y termino el beso.

_Por culpa del miedo o del abandono_

_Sinceramente no sabía como_

_Apostar un beso contra la eternidad..._

- Ya me voy cariño... – se despidió él pero aún sin soltarla – tengo que pasar a retirar algunas cosas antes del trabajo... pero prometo volver temprano hoy, quiero que salgamos a cenar.

- No te preocupes... estaré lista cuando vuelvas – y el le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

- Ponte tu mejor ropa... – le grito él desde la puerta – esta noche quiero que te veas hermosa... si es posible que lo seas más aún...

Ella se sonrojó ante este comentario y le mando dos besos por el aire. En verdad la quería¿como podía seguir replanteando la relación luego de la cantidad de veces que él le había demostrado cuanto la amaba?

_Quizás soy la culpable de este destino_

_Y se que hoy no haría lo mismo_

_No te dejaría escapar..._

Se sintió culpable por haber estado pensando en lo que pudo ser, en vez de sentirse feliz con la vida que llevaba ahora... pero es que era inevitable.

Regresó con la tarea de arreglar sus cosas. Si una vez había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz no lo haría de nuevo, tal vez no pudiera sentir lo mismo con Ron, pero él la quería y eso bastaría para que ella fuera feliz teniéndolo a su lado.

_Que el hecho de no actuar_

_Y no abrazar lo que era nuestro_

_Fue el error que viviré para siempre..._

Si su error había sido no animarse a vivir un amor, intentaría compensarlo ahora, arriesgándose y poniendo lo mejor de sí para que su relación siguiera adelante, después de todo había sido Ron quién siempre había este último tiempo cuando ella lo necesitaba, el que siempre la entendía y soportaba sus arrebatos... no él, que ya ni se acordaba de que existía.

Serró con fuerza el libro que contenía la fotografía, como intentando serrar de una vez ese capitulo de su vida que a veces todavía le dolía, y juntó todas las cartas para guardarlas bajo llave en un lugar donde ya no la pudieran atormentar.

_Como sería..._

_Que hubiera sido de mí_

_Si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir_

_Como sería_

_Besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer..._

Miró la hora y decidió ir a darse una ducha antes de cambiarse para esa noche. El agua helada la ayudo a relajarse y a despejar por lo menos por un momento su mente.

_Como sería soñar sin sentir dudas_

_Como sería respirar sin desesperación_

_Como sería jamás preguntar quizás..._

Luego de varias pruebas decidió quedarse con un vestido negro que le entallaba su delicado cuerpo bronceado. Se colocó unos zapatos de tacón y se maquillo para la ocasión. Solo le faltaba un detalle, los aros. Reviso entre sus cosas pero no había ninguno adecuado, hasta que recordó el último regalo de cumpleaños que el ojiverde le había hecho... unos pendientes elegantísimos de brillantes... parecía que el destino se empeñaba en que no pudiera olvidarlo.

_Como sería... que hubiera sido de mí_

_Si ese día yo no te hubiera dejado partir_

_Como sería... besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer..._

Se recogió el cabello dejando apenas caerle algunos rizos sobre su cara, luciendo así los pendientes y el escote de su espalda.

Y sonrío satisfecha ante la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, ya no era la niña sabelotodo que iba al colegio... se había convertido en una mujer bellísima, solo que él ahora no estaba allí para verlo.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos... a partir de esa noche su vida sería distinta, dejaría de vivir de recuerdos para entregarse de lleno a la persona que con el tiempo había logrado ganarse su cariño. Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo por algo que sabía, ya no valía la pena.

El timbre del departamento la sacó de sus pensamientos, seguramente era Ron que se había olvidado las llaves una vez más, por lo que fue a buscar la copia que ella tenía sobre la mesa.

- ¡Ya voy amor! – Gritó ella mientras corría a abrirle la puerta a su novio - Te volviste a olvidar las llaves... no sé en que tienes la cabeza últimamente...

Pero no fue su novio el que le devolvió la sonrisa cuando ella abrió la puerta, en su lugar unos brillantes ojos verdes la observaban deslumbrados.

_Como sería..._

_Como sería..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Y que me dejen un review con sus opiniones... acepto todo clase de critica..._

_Y ahora si paso a contestar nuevamente sus reviews!_

**PINOKO: **_tranquila! Que si había visto tu review! Solo que lo vi algo tarde jeje... y ya había actualizado el fic... asi que no te pongas mal niña! Que no me he olvidado de ti ;) y para resarcirme ahora te puse al principio... espero perdones pero soy bastante despistada je, je... y espero recibir otro comentario tuyo en este cap... besotes._

**STRELLITA KURIEL: **_otra amiga incondicional! Y saludos a Nat también ;) que por cierto no me parece ninguna loka ja, ja... espero que este cap lea haya gustado porque me rebane los sesos pensando la mejor continuación posible je, je... primero pensé que sea una llamada telefónica, luego una carta (esas todavía las tengo en el borrador por las dudas) pero que mejor que aparezca en persona? Es que no sé... si serán señales o qué, pero este caso ya lo he visto de manera repetitiva en mi vida cotidiana... primero yo ( claro en otras circunstancias, pero algo parecido) luego una amiga e mi hermanita ( es diez años mayor que yo!) y luego una amiga que le ha pasado exactamente lo mismo que aquí... ellos se van y te dejan destrozada... y cuando crees que empiezas a rehacer tu vida, que ya puedes mirar para adelante... zas! Y aparecen de nuevo para desacomodarte todo... díganme si no es ha pasado alguna vez eso... ( Livi.. creo que con cierto rubio cerca no puedes decirme que no) pero en fin... ¿A que no es un amor Ron? Espero que es haya parecido que si porque esa era mi intención... aunque ya tendrá un papel más importante en los prox cap... Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Herm con que las cosas demasiado perfectas pierden su encanto... o es eso o yo estoy completamente loka! Y eso por como vienen las cosas no sería ninguna novedad je, je... ahora si terminando... espero que les haya gustado este cap y que me dejen sus opiniones... ha y contestando una pregunta a Nat... ¡Claro que me gustaría formar parte de su grupo! ;) Besos chikas y hasta la próxima!_

**LUNANIS**_: tu has sido la primera en dejarme review en el one shot! espero que no llores mas! y que este cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior... si muy trágico, creo que por eso me obligue a hacerle una continuación... escuchaba ese tema de Alejandro Sanz... y casi me ponía a llorar! besos y espero tu comentario ;)_

**KOKORY: **_pues tarde un poquitin pero... aqui traje la continuación! tal como me lo pediste... espero que haya sido de tu agrado... y no te preocupes niña... que no has sido pesada... eso significa que te gusto como escribo... y eso es todo un halago para mi... besotes... espero tu review ;)_

**LADY POTTER: **_no llores! si se que fui muy mala en el anterior... pero tratare de no serlo tanto a partir de ahora... aunque no garantizo que no llores jeje... eso sí, les prometo que tendra un final feliz! espero con ansias tu comentario!_

**HERMIONEDEPOTTERGRANGER: **_bueno... tu con tu mik lo dejas todo muy claro jeje... espero que te haya gustado la conti... me mate pensando la mejor manera de seguirlo, espero haber escogido la correcta... y ni hablar del tema que me costo horrores! y si aqui estoy como muchas de ud me pidieron con una continuacion opcional para aquellas personitas que no les gustan los finales tristes jeje... y te conteste por segunda vez... asi que espero que estes feliz guapa! ( lo siento, pero tanto hablar con españoles hasta se me pego y todo su vocabulario! me ve mi profe de lengua y me mata jejeje) espero tu comentario hacerca de este cap... besos..._

**EMMARIDDLE: **_tu review fue cortito y a pie... pero me encato! espero el prox para saber tu opinion!_

**MOONY: **_pañuelos por aqui tb por favor! no que va... me alegro que te haya gustado... y espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap... que yo tb me quede con un cargo de conciencia por lo que les hice! saludillos y espero tu comentario..._

**SOLE: **_si sabre yo sobre callar sentimientos! bue... mejor cambio de tema porque al final voy a terminar llorando yo... snif, snif... en fin espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo cap... y que me des tu sincera opinión... para mi es muy importante! _

**LILY MALFOY: **_y segui nomas! jaja... una de las ultimas... pero no por eso meos importante ;) besotes enormes y gracias por molestarte en dejarme tu review... espero que hagas lo mismo con este cap... saludillos!_

_SI ME OLVIDE DE ALGUIEN MIL DISCULPAS! Y NO ME MANDEN UNA MALDICION! ESPERO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO ESTA CONTINUACION Y SI VALIO LA PENA..._

_BESOTES_

_GRY _


	2. PENSANDO EN TI

_**Hola! Como estan? Mil perdones por la tardanza... es que en verdad se me complica en conseguir los temas que reflejen las emocione de este fic... para que le den el ambiento ideal... pero por fin ya o subi.. y espero que les guste!**_

_**Como ya les dije en el cap anterior, este fic no será muy largo, ya que tengo otros por terminar... solo que necesitaba escribir este y enmendar las cosas tristes que escribo... me encanta leer finales felices! Pero disfruto más escribiendo cosas tristes... masoquismo? Tal vez, lo cierto es que me siento muy bien escribiendo, y mas si a ustedes les gusta lo que hago...**_

_**Ahora la perspectiva de Harry... y sus sentimientos... este cap mucho mas emocionante que el anterior! Y que espero que sea de su agrado...**_

_**Abajo como siempre respondo a sus hermosos reviews!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**PENSANDO EN TI –** Moska

**by Gryreinadecorazones **

* * *

Una maleta a medio hacer sobre la cama, y solo algunas cosas sobre los escasos muebles que en la habitación había, eran la única decoración del lugar.

Un joven miraba por la ventana, como intentando guardar en su memoria cada detalle de aquel lugar. El cabello revuelto, y los ojos más cristalinos que nunca denotaban en aquella simple acción la inevitable y tan deseada despedida.

_Yo estoy pensando en ti..._

Dos años había estado separado de ella... toda una eternidad para él... una que muy poco se acabaría.

Había intentado olvidarla por todos los medios posibles, pero aquellos hermosos ojos color miel parecían seguirlos a donde quiera que fuera... aún podía sentir su cálida mirada sobre él.

_Pensando en nunca más_

_Pensar que te perdí..._

Cuando se caso y se mudo por cuestiones de trabajo, pensó que su problema estaba resuelto, quizás si no la veía, ni oía su voz, podría empezar algo verdadero con su esposa... pero se había equivocado, a tal punto que cada vez que veía a la pelirroja, no podía evitar que se le cruzara la imagen de la castaña... de ese vals... en la que la había sentido tan suya... y la de aquel abrazo de despedida... ese que jamás olvidaría.

_Porque si pienso en ti yo se_

_Como evadir la soledad..._

Las cosas con Ginny habían empezado a fallar... y a pesar de llevar poco tiempo de casados las cosas no daban para más... era tiempo de reconocer lo que en verdad sentía, jugarse aunque sea una vez por sus sentimientos, dejando de pensar en los demás... demasiado tiempo había perdido ya.

Volvería a buscarla, a confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos... solo había una cosa que lo perturbaba desde el día en que su ex cuñado se lo había contado... ahora ellos vivían juntos.

_Con una letra de canción_

_Un perfume a tempestad..._

Durante su fiesta de casamiento había sentido una extraña conexión con ella, pero al enterarse de esa noticia, no pudo evitar sentir celos hacia su amigo... quizás todo había sido una ilusión, y ella lo seguía viendo como a un hermano... pero ya nada podía perder, necesitaba sacarse esa duda para seguir viviendo... de todas formas, hace tiempo que ya había perdido su amistad... mas exactamente hace dos años...

_Una lluvia en el balcón_

_Una manzana por probar_

_Pensando en ti me siento bien..._

Termino de acomodar sus cosas, y se arreglo un poco la ropa, una camisa y un pantalón de vestir... quería verse lo mejor posible para ella.

Ron era su amigo, pero Hermione la mujer de su vida... y ni aunque transcurrieran mil años eso cambiaría.

Tomó su varita, y desapareció de la habitación.

_Ahora estoy pensando en ti_

_Pensando en nunca más dejarte ir..._

Un edificio blanco se erguía imponente frente a él, a la luz de lo focos de la desolada calle. Miró el tercer balcón, vio una silueta femenina moverse dentro de la habitación... no había duda, esa era ella.

Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza... e inconscientemente se paso una mano por su cabello intentando inútilmente acomodarlo. Después de tantos años, de tantas cartas guardadas que nunca fueron enviadas... ahora estaba allí, tan cerca que de solo pensarlo sus manos comenzaban a sudar, y sentía su boca reseca.

_Ahora estoy pensando en ti_

_Pensando en nunca más dejarte ir..._

Cruzo la calle con paso decidido, y para su fortuna, una anciana salía del edificio, dejándole la puerta abierta... ahora todo parecía comenzar a mejorar, solo rogaba que el pelirrojo no se encontrara en casa... solo quería verla a ella, sentirla de nuevo en sus brazos... el perfume delicioso a flores silvestres de su cabello...

Si todo salía bien, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Ron.

_Yo estoy pensando en ti_

_Pensando en nunca más..._

Respiro profundo intentando recuperar el aliento de haber subido las escaleras corriendo, estaba demasiado ansioso como para esperar al ascensor... y toco el timbre de la puerta con manos temblorosas.

- ¡Ya voy amor! – Escucho una voz femenina que decía desde adentro, lo que le produjo esa sensación en el estómago que solo le ocurría con de ella, y que lentamente comenzaba a subir por su garganta - Te volviste a olvidar las llaves... no sé en que tienes la cabeza últimamente...

Seguramente lo había confundido con Ron, y aunque la palabra "amor" retumbo en su cabeza, todos sus miedos de ser rechazado se esfumaron a penas la puerta se abrió.

_Pensar que te perdí_

_Porque si pienso en ti yo se_

_Como evadir la soledad..._

Estaba mas bella que nunca, con un largo vestido negro, que enmarcaba su perfecta silueta, y resaltaba el tostado de su piel, un discreto tajo dejaba ver parte de su pierna derecha... y Harry sintió que su corazón se achicaba.

Llevaba el cabello recogido, dejando caer algunas mechitas sobre su perfilada cara... y llevaba puestos los aros que él le había regalado... no pudo evitar sonreír... eso significaba que aún no lo había olvidado.

_Con una letra de canción_

_Un perfume a tempestad_

_Una lluvia en el balcón_

_Una manzana por probar_

_Pensando en ti me siento bien..._

- Harry... – dijo ella con la voz temblorosa, y borrando la sonrisa que en su rostro se había formado seguramente pensando que era su novio el que tocaba el timbre.

El ojiverde dejo caer pesadamente los bolsos que en ese momento cargaba con una ligera puntada de dolor, al ver la expresión de angustia que en los ojos de ella se había formado, pero se reconforto al sentir como ella se abalanzaba sobre él para estrecharlo con todas sus fuerzas... luego de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad.

_Yo estoy pensando en ti_

_Pensando en nunca más dejarte ir_

_Ahora estoy pensando en ti_

_Pensando en nunca más dejarte ir..._

Él correspondió inmediatamente el abrazo tan esperado y se perdió en el cuello de ella, mientras algunas lágrimas caían sobre su hombro, producto del llanto de la chica.

Lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza como si quisiera asegurarse de que no era una ilusión... y lo mismo ocurría con él, la tomo entre sus brazos y la hizo girar mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello.

- Te extrañe mucho Herm... – le susurró él al oído sin separarse de ella.

- Y yo a ti... – le contesto ahogando un sollozo.

_Yo estoy pensando en ti_

_Pensando en nunca más dejarte ir..._

- ¿Y Ginny? – pregunto repentinamente ella intentando separarse de su amigo.

- Ella no esta aquí – le respondió simplemente al notar el repentino cambio de su amiga, e impidiéndole que se separe. Algo a lo que ella no se rehusó – ni tampoco vendrá.

Pudo oírla suspirar, y una nueva sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en sus labios. Ella se fue alejando, pero solo un poco, para poder mirarlo a los ojos... seguramente era para preguntarle sobre la pelirroja, pero sus bocas quedaron demasiado cercas como para poder pensar en otra cosa.

_Ahora estoy pensando en ti_

_Pensando en nunca más dejarte ir..._

Tenían las frentes juntas, y sus respiraciones se cruzaban. Harry la observaba fascinado... nunca la había visto tan hermosa... tan mujer... y el roce de sus manos con la espalda descubierta de la chica le acelero aún más las pulsaciones.

- Me hiciste mucha falta – le reprocho ella con un hilo de voz.

- Y tú a mi preciosa... – dijo Harry mientras acomodaba uno de los rizos de ella aprovechando para secar las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su mejilla.

Pero sus dedos inconscientemente rozaron los labios entreabiertos de ella, algo que los estremeció a los dos. El ojiverde no podía creer que el mínimo roce con la suave piel de ella le produjera tantas sensaciones encontradas... tanto tiempo soñándola, y ahora la tenía en frente... luchando con sus sentimientos para no asustarla, pero dispuesto esta vez a no renunciar a ella.

_Dejarte ir..._

Sus ojos hicieron contacto... y el departamento desapareció para él... los mieles de ella lo embriagaban, tan profundos... y esas largas pestañas, que ahora parecían tener gotas de rocio producto de esas lágrimas... que solo había guardado para él.

_Ahora estoy pensando en ti_

_Pensando en nunca más dejarte ir..._

Acortó la poca distancias que quedaba entre sus cuerpos... ya casi se había olvidado la placentera sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos. Ambos parecían extasiados por el otro, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para ellos... y todo a su alrededor hubiera dejado de existir...

Sus narices se rozaron, y su atención se centró en los finos labios de ella... por fin podría probarlos, hacerlos suyos... no se pregunto acerca de los pelirrojos, ni de novios, ni de esposas... estaba con ella, y no parecía dispuesta a rechazarlo... sus boca casi se rozaban... pero ellos estaban demasiados ensimismados para sentir el ruido de la llave en la puerta.

_Ahora estoy pensando en ti_

_Pensando en nunca más dejarte ir..._

Harry vio que ella desviaba su mirada por encima del hombro de él, y no entendió cuando rápidamente se zafó de sus brazos, pero se giro a tiempo de ver a su amigo aparecer por la puerta.

Estaba algo más alto que la última vez que lo había visto, llevaba su cabello ligeramente mas largo de lo que lo lucía en el colegio... ya no había rastros de pecas en su cara, y el formal traje que llevaba puesto resaltaba sus ojos azules... parecía inclusive mucho mas maduro que Harry... y este último empezó a sentirse inseguro, ahora comprendía porque Hermione había ido a vivirse con él.

- ¡Harry¡Amigo... que gusto de verte! – lo saludo el pelirrojo con un efusivo abrazo que tomo por sorpresa al ojiverde – no sabía que venias... ¿Y tu cariño? – le pregunto a Hermione.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza esbozando una tímida sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse de carmín.

- Era una sorpresa... – afirmo con falsa alegría Harry.

- ¿Y Ginny?... bueno no importa... luego me cuentas de ella – Ron parecía mas ansioso de lo normal y extremadamente alegre – de verdad... ¡no puedo creer que estés aquí! Y justo para este momento...

- ¿Qué momento? – se atrevió a preguntar el moreno.

- Bien... – comenzó con voz ceremonial el pelirrojo – tendrás el honor de presenciar algo muy importante para nosotros... – dijo tomando de la mano a su novia.

La situación comenzaba a volverse tensa... y Hermione miraba al muchacho que tenía al lado sin comprender su reacción e intentando por todos los medios posibles esquivar la mirada del ojiverde.

- Pensaba reservarlo para la cena... pero aprovechando la presencia de Harry lo haré aquí mismo... después de todo eres nuestro amigo, y presenciaste nuestro amor desde el comienzo – continuo el pelirrojo ignorando las miradas de desconcierto de su amigo, y brindándole toda su atención a la mujer que ahora le apretaba la mano más fuerza - Hermione Jane Granger... ¿querrías casarte conmigo? – pregunto por fin el chico extendiéndole un anillo de compromiso y arrodillándose frente a ella.

_Ahora estoy pensando en ti_

_Pensando en nunca más dejarte ir_

Harry casi se cae de la impresión al oír estas palabras... no podía creer que estaba presenciando esa escena, hace unos segundos había estado casi seguro de los sentimientos de ella, y ahora estaba a punto de comprometerse con su mejor amigo...

Quizás se había equivocado en volver y estaba siendo egoísta con ellos... intentando que ella lo quisiera... ya que por lo visto debían estar muy bien las cosas entre ellos como para que pensaran en casarse... pero si era así... ¿por qué habían estado a punto de besarse?

_Pensando en ti..._

_Pensando en ti..._

El silencio se hizo presente ante un nervioso y expectante Ron, un confundido Harry que miraba a Hermione de manera significativa... y la castaña completamente pálida que se mordía el labio inferior intentando contener las lágrimas, mientras miraba a un pelirrojo y aun moreno sin emitir sonido alguno.

_Pensando en ti..._

_Pensando en ti..._

_

* * *

_

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo!_

**StrellitaKuriel:**_ la primera en dejar review! Y tanto tiempo sin cruzar unas palabras... tiempo... ese bendito tiempo que se me escapa de las manos ahora que empecé con el cole... la de cosas que tengo que contarte! Problemas amorosos... como siempre.. en fin, pronto actualizare Mujer Fatal y allí te los contare..._

_Estabas ansiosa por saber que le decía Harry a Hermione? Pues por lo que vimos estaba mas interesado en mostrarle sus sentimientos que en contárselos no? Jeje.. Saludos a Nat... y no es para tanto... que recien estoy aprendiendo a escribir... me falta muuuuucho camino por recorrer aún... y por Nat no te preocupes... que ahora creo que mas que nunca necesito consejo sobre chikos! Yo... que me la paso aconsejando a los demas... no se como aplicar mis propios consejos! Buaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Y eso tiene mucho que ver son que los hombres vienen a derrumbar y a revolucionar todo lo que uno con tanto esmero construye para protegernos y olvidarnos de ellos... una mirada basta para hacernos olvidar de quienes somos... _

_Con lo de cierto rubio solo te puedo decir que hagas lo que tu corazón dice... si, yo que siempre digo que uno debe pensar muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, te digo que mandes todo al diablo y te juegues por lo que sientes... para que el día de mañana no te quedes con las dudas de lo que podría haber sido... porque quizás sea demasiado tarde... tal ve luego te arrepientas y sufras, pero al menos sabrás que hiciste todo lo posible por ser feliz... y que aunque sea por un instante fuiste feliz al lado de la persona que amas..._

_No te preocupes... te empezare a enviar mails... y tu agregame a tus contactos así uno de estos días hablamos... que tengo muchas ganas! Besos y abrazos de la nueva _"Pretty Woman"... y espero con ansias tu prox review!

**Lily Malfoy: **_te sorprendio lo e Harry? Me alegro porque esa era la idea... las cosas se complican... pero tampoco se podía pretender que todo sea color de rosa con la aparición de Harry... aún hay muchas cosas y sentimientos por resolver... ya veremos en el prox cap los sentimientos de Hermione y que le responde a Ron... hasta eso un besote y espero que me dejes un comentario!_

**Saralpp: **_me pone muy contenta recibir tus reviews! Ya que al saber que no son de tu agrado las parejas sobre las que escribo, que te gusten igual es un doble halago para mi... y si, si el one shot estuve emocionante, este en cada cap te dejará con el corazón en la boca! A mi tb me gusto el final triste del anterior... pero no podía evitar escuchar el tema de Alejandro Sanz sin ponerme a pensar en ese one shot... además la continuación me sirvió para levantar mis ánimos y e de mucha gente que me lo había pedido... espero que este cap te haya gustado... y que me dejes otro de tus valiosísimos comentarios!_

**Nienna Potter: **_tarde un poquitín pero ya estoy de vuelta! Y espero que haya valido la pena con este cap... ya que me costo un montón hacerme un tiempito para escribirlo... espero tu opinión sobre este cap con muchas ansias!_

**Sofita: **_ gracias por decir que valió la pena! Y espero que este cap no sea la excepción! Quisiera conocer tu opinión!_

**LILYFAL: **_y lo seguí no mas! Espero que tu también sigas dejándome reviews para conoces tu opinión!_

**Brendapottergranger: **_HARRY? EL? ELLA?... agregale las palabras.. RON y CASAMIENTO... y quizás descubras lo que pasa en el sig cap... hasta entonces!_

**Denis: **_gracias por tu comentario! Y espero que este cap siga con el ritmo del anterior... y no defraudarles! Besotes y hasta el prox review!_

**Carolgranger:**_ si antes te deje con las dudas no me quiero ni imaginar como estas ahora! Jeje... pero no te preocupes... lo terminare... y me alegra saber que te haya gustado la continuación... espero que este cap tb... solo debes hacermelo saber con uno de tus reviews!_

**Pinoko: **_hola! Que suerte verte tb por aquí! Y si... me lo comería a Ron! Pero esa era la idea...Cualkier cosa le aviso que estas disponible jeje... si antes no me lo quedo yo jeje... besotes y espero tu prox reviews!_

**O. Jane Granger:**_ oye... que soy mala pero tampoco para tanto! Jeje... y si lo continuare... por unos caps más... aún no se cuantos mas escribire, ya que los voy haciéndo sobre la marcha... pero sé que no serán muchos... aúnque como sicen por ahí, la cantidad no tiene que ver con la calidad, y espero que este humilde fic no sea la excepción ;) besotes y hasta tu prox reviews!_

_**WOW! EN VERDAD QUE NO ESPERABA TANTOS REVIEWS EN EL PRIMER CAP! ME VAN HACER LLORARA DE LA EMOCION! ESPERO RECIBIR LA MISMA CANTIDAD CON ESTE... ASI QUE SOLO PRESIONEN GO! Y LISTO! MIREN QUE ASÍ SABRÉ SI MANTENGO LA CALIDAD DEL FIC... **_

_**BESOS**_

_**GRY**_


	3. VIVO MURIENDO

_**Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien... me tarde un poco con este cap... pero es que no doy abasto! Aunque no me olvido de mis fic... espero que este cap les guste... aunque al principio seguro que desilusiono a más de uno que creyeron que en este cap ya se aclararía todo... aunque en parte si je, je, je... use mi lado realista, y me puse en la situación de Hermione... la verdad es así como yo actuaría en ese caso... espero que no me quieran matar... je, je... **_

_**El tema como de costumbre tampoco fue fácil de elegir... pero creo que me quedé con el indicado... espero que les guste, y ya no los aburro más para que disfruten del cap... **_

_**Como siempre abajo respondo sus preciosos reviews!**_

**VIVO MURIENDO **– Luis Fonzi

No sabía si era su perfume, la calidez de su voz al hablar... esa manera de mirar, o simplemente el hecho de tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca lo que le nublaba todo pensamiento racional.

Su cabello húmedo tan rebelde como siempre, la camisa desabrochada los primeros botones y esos ojos que le hacían perder la razón volvieron a hacerla caer apenas abrió la puerta, en ese juego que ella creía ganado, pero que por lo visto aún no había terminado.

No pudo evitar arrojarse a sus brazos para asegurarse que no era una ilusión fruto de sus deseos de volver a verlo, y al sentirlo cerca de nuevo creyó volar.

_No se porque me aferro amarte todavía_

_no se porque te quiero con esta fe prohibida..._

Tanta fuerza de voluntad a lo largo de estos años, y todo para que con unas cuantas palabras suyas, el castillo de ilusiones que ella se había montado para olvidarlo se derrumbara por completo.

- Te extrañe mucho Herm... – escucho que le susurraban al oído.

- Y yo a ti... – le contestó ella casi en un suspiro de alivio al sentir la voz de su amigo.

Pero una imagen vino a su cabeza, para romper con el hechizo del momento.

- ¿Y Ginny? – pregunto Hermione intentando separarse de él.

- Ella no esta aquí – le respondió estrechándola más contra sí – ni tampoco vendrá.

Y esta vez no pudo contener un suspiro, por lo menos por un instante quería creer que no había nadie entre ellos, no se pregunto por que él la abrazaba de esa forma, ni por que su voz sonaba más dulce que de costumbre, dejo de pensar para arriesgarse solo a sentir, por miedo a saber la verdad.

_no es mas que una obsesión quererte noche y día_

_será mi corazón adicto a tu vida..._

Quería volver a mirar esos ojos, con los que tantas noches había soñado, y los que segundos antes había jurado olvidar, pero al separarse de él, se dio cuenta que le había hecho más falta de lo que imaginaba, y el saber que su boca estaba tan cerca le impidió mirar sus ojos para centrarse en los finos labios de él.

Sintió unas cálidas manos sobre su descubierta espalda, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo.

- Me hiciste mucha falta – le reprocho ella con un hilo de voz.

- Y tú a mi preciosa... – sintió como él tomaba uno de sus rizos para acomodarlos tras su oreja, y luego acariciar su mejilla empapada de las lágrimas que solo había guardado para él.

_Porque cierro los ojos y apuesto a mi silencio_

_pero no te das cuenta este dolor secreto..._

Pero pronto los dedos de él se deslizaron hasta los labios de ella, y Hermione frenó sus impulsos a tiempo para no caer en la tentación de probar su boca, ahora que inconscientemente él se los humedecía con su rosada lengua. Simplemente no podía sacarse esa sensación de culpa, de saber que ellos no eran libres. Sin embargo la desconcertaba la manera de actuar del ojiverde, la manera en que ahora la miraba, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, como intentando reconocer cada centímetro de su rostro.

Harry se acercó más aún, y ella a pesar de saber que no era correcto lo que estaba pasando, fue incapaz de alejarse de él, como si necesitara respirar de su aliento para seguir viviendo. Aquellos ojos verdes parecían tener un hechizo especial esa noche, ya que no podía despegar su vista de ellos, como si la hubieran hipnotizada... y muy a su pesar, esa sensación le agradaba, quizás demasiado.

_Amor vivo muriendo de amor_

_te busco en una abrazo_

_en una ilusión..._

Lo deseaba, y eso la asustaba, porque sabía que estaba prohibido para ella. Pero lo que realmente la atemorizaba era ver que él no hacía nada para impedir aquel momento... probablemente la emoción de verla de nuevo lo desconcertó, y confundió sus sentimientos, y aunque ella estaba segura de que luego Harry tendría una excusa para justificar aquella situación, ella no tenía ninguna mas allá de sus verdaderos sentimientos por él, pero aún así no opuso resistencia a la cercanía de él. Quería probar el sabor de su boca por lo menos una vez...

Justo cuando sus cabezas empezaban a inclinarse preparándose para el beso, Hermione vio por sobre el hombro de su amigo, como el picaporte de la puerta giraba, y en un acto reflejo esquivo los labios del ojiverde y se alejó rápidamente.

Harry la miró confuso, pero enseguida volteo hacia donde ella miraba en ese momento.

- ¡Harry! ¡Amigo... que gusto de verte! – el pelirrojo se veía realmente contento de ver a su amigo allí, y lo demostró con un amistoso abrazo – no sabía que venias... ¿Y tu cariño? – le pregunto a ella.

Hermione solo negó con un débil movimiento de cabeza. El verlos de nuevo juntos, como en los viejos tiempo incrementó aún más su sentimiento de culpa... ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿iba a besar al mejor amigo de su novio?

- Era una sorpresa... – escucho a lo lejos que decía Harry, con un gesto en su rostro que al parecer quiso asemejarse a una sonrisa.

- ¿Y Ginny?... bueno no importa... luego me cuentas de ella – Ron estaba radiante, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz – de verdad... ¡no puedo creer que estés aquí! Y justo para este momento...

- ¿Qué momento? – pregunto Harry.

- Bien... – escucho que el pelirrojo se aclaraba la garganta – tendrás el honor de presenciar algo muy importante para nosotros... – y sintió como tomaba su mano.

Hermione miraba con falsa curiosidad a su novio, intentando no cruzarse con la mirada de su amigo, luego vería como se las arreglaría para justificar aquel momento de debilidad, por ahora no se atrevía a mirarlo en presencia de Ron.

- Pensaba reservarlo para la cena... pero aprovechando la presencia de Harry lo haré aquí mismo... después de todo eres nuestro amigo, y presenciaste nuestro amor desde el comienzo – amor... ese era el sentimiento que ahora Hermione sentía golpear en su pecho, ganas de olvidar sus obligaciones, y volver a los brazos de Harry... pero eso ya no estaba en sus manos, sería muy egoísta de su parte arruinar el matrimonio de su amigo, y destrozar el corazón de su novio, por una simple ilusión - Hermione Jane Granger... ¿querrías casarte conmigo? – la castaña que hasta ese momento había escuchado lo que decían prestando muy poca atención, sintió como el piso se hundía bajo sus pies, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo se arrodillaba frente a ella y le mostraba una hermosa cajita azul con un anillo de compromiso dentro de él.

Abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero de ella no salían las palabras, estaba confundida, aturdida. Instintivamente levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con una expresión que la desconcertó aún más... entre dolidos y sorprendidos, y se obligó a fijar su vista en su novio, que la miraba expectante con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

_Amor vivo muriendo de amor_

_destruyes en pedazos_

_mi corazón..._

Esa tarde ella había llegado a la conclusión que lo olvidaría para siempre... pero luego él volvió y todo en su vida se desacomodó otra vez. Era tiempo de terminar con aquella tortura entre inocente y cruel, de estar esperándolo eternamente, por si él decidía volver. Harry ya había formado su familia, se había casado, y de seguro era muy feliz con su esposa... ella debía hacer lo mismo, y cerrar definitivamente esa etapa de su vida. No echaría por la borda esos dos años que había compartido junto a Ron... no por una simple confusión por parte del ojiverde.

- Sí, acepto – dijo con una voz que hasta para ella resultaba desconocida.

_Hoy de hierre tu olvido me siento perdido_

_con los brazos abiertos reclamo tu cuerpo..._

Ron saltó de alegría y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola girar como minutos antes lo había hecho Harry, solo que en ella no despertaban las mismas sensaciones.

Esbozó una débil sonrisa, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que hacía lo correcto, y cuando sus pies tocaron suelo, y aún abrazada a su novio, vio que Harry le sonrió, para luego bajar la mirada.

- ¡Te amo... te amo...!– le decía Ron mientras le daba pequeños besos a Hermione, hasta que culminaron en uno mucho mas lento y profundo, que ella termino lo más rápido que pudo, incómoda por la situación – ¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! Y prometo hacerte sentir igual por el resto de nuestra vida juntos mi amor... – y la volvió abrazar - ¿no soy el hombre más afortunado Harry? ¿Dime qué hombre no desearía tener a esta hermosa mujer a su lado?

_me encierro en un recuerdo y no tengo salida_

_será mi corazón adicto a tu vida..._

- No es para tanto Ron... – intentó salir de esa embarazosa situación, al ver como su amigo enrojecía, pero para su sorpresa él la interrumpió.

- No Hermione, Ron tiene razón... cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tenerte a su lado – le dijo mirándola fijamente, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada confusa.

_Porque cierro los ojos y apuesto a mi silencio_

_pero no te das cuenta este dolor secreto..._

- Bueno, ya que aceptaste ser mi esposa... creo que esto te pertenece – le dijo sonriente el pelirrojo poniéndole con cuidado la sortija.

Hermione quedó como petrificada mirando el anillo que brillaa en su mano. Ya no había vuelta atrás, y obligándose a sonreír recibió otro beso por parte de su novio.

- ¿Y Harry? ¿Es qué no piensas felicitarnos? – le pregunto radiante Ron a su amigo.

- Claro... claro – reaccionó el ojiverde – muchas felicidades "hermano" – le dijo abrazando al pelirrojo, para luego volverse a la castaña, que aún seguía sin levantar la mirada.

- Que seas muy feliz – le susurró él al oído abrazándola por un tiempo mas prolongado que lo necesario, recordándole a Hermione las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho a él el día de su boda.

_Amor vivo muriendo de amor_

_te busco en una abrazo_

_en una ilusión..._

- Muchas gracias... – respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta, pero apenas correspondiendo al abrazo, por miedo a no poder separarse – espero ser tan feliz como tú y Ginny – le dijo al mismo tiempo que Ron volvía de la cocina con un shampoo en la mano.

- Espero que no sea así – le dijo él sorprendiéndola y soltándola rápidamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres cuñadito? – le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras servía la bebida, y le ofrecía una copa a su futura esposa.

- A que ya no soy tu cuñado... – no pudo terminar la frase porque el ruido de unos cristales rotos lo interrumpieron.

- Cariño... ¿estás bien? – le pregunto Ron a la castaña mientras que con un movimiento de varita limpiaba los pedazos que quedaban de la copa que ella había tenido segundos antes en su mano.

_Amor vivo muriendo de amor_

_destruyes en pedazos_

_mi corazón..._

Hermione al sentir la confesión de su amigo, no pudo evitar que la copa se le resbalara de los dedos... ¿Cómo era eso de que él ya no estaba con Ginny? ¿Se había separado? ¿Y por qué no le había contado antes?

- Sí, no te preocupes... debe ser el impacto de la noticia – dijo restándole importancia al asunto sin apartar la vista de Harry.

- La verdad, a mi también me sorprendió – admitió Ron haciendo desaparecer las copas y la bebida, para celebrar mas tarde, y con semblante serio siguió - ¿Hace cuanto que se separaron?

- Hace dos meses – respondió el ojiverde aceptando la invitación de sentarse en un sillón frente a la parejita.

- ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes? – le reprocho Hermione con un tono un poco elevado, a lo que su novio la miro extrañado.

No sabia muy bien por que, pero se sentía engañada... quizás si ella lo hubiera sabido antes, toda esa situación se hubiera podido evitar.

- No quería molestarlos... – respondió casi en un susurro y bajando la vista.

- Yo sabía que las cosas entre ustedes no andaban bien, pero jamás pensé que terminarían – reflexiono Ron tomando de la mano a la chica a su lado.

Hermione no dijo nada ante este comentario, pero sacó rápidamente su mano de entre las de su novio... él lo sabía y no había sido capaz de decirle nada.

_Y el tiempo que vuelva nos va separando_

_y yo sigo aquí..._

- ¿Y por qué terminaron? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- Creo que ambos nos dimos cuenta que las cosas no daban para más... yo la quiero mucho, pero ya solo como amiga.

- ¿Y Ginny como esta? – pregunto preocupado Ron.

- Lo tomó bastante bien, solo que me dijo que necesita estar sola por un tiempo, rehacer su vida... por eso no volvió – les contó Harry.

Hermione se maldijo interiormente por no haberse dado cuenta de la indirecta de Harry cuando le dijo que Ginny no estaba con él y que no volvería.

_sigo esperando……_

_Amor vivo muriendo de amor…_

- Sabes que mi hermana es muy importante para mi... – comenzó Ron – pero tu eres como mi hermano también, y creo que separarse fue lo mejor en este caso, antes de que se lastimaran.

- Sí, fue lo mejor. Por lo menos quedamos como amigos, aunque al principio nos costo... pero decidimos no tirar los años de amistad.

La castaña no decía nada, solo contemplaba a Harry en silencio, como intentando procesar la noticia... eso significaba que él era libre, por eso se había demostrado así con ella... ¿entonces... Harry sentía algo más que amistad por ella?

_Amor vivo muriendo de amor_

_te busco en una abrazo_

_en una ilusión..._

- No quiero quedar como entrometido pero... por lo que acabas de decir, el que tomo la iniciativa de separarse fuiste tú... ¿Hay otra persona?

Harry levantó rápidamente la mirada ante la pregunta de Ron, y se encontró con los ojos de ella que lo observaban expectantes.

- A decir verdad, si hay otra persona... – confesó el ojiverde sin apartar la vista de su amiga – una muy importante para mí... que nunca pude olvidar...

Hermione sentía como su corazón se iba acelerando al escuchar esas palabras, y como poco a poco el oxígeno parecía no ir llegando a sus pulmones.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es esa persona? – preguntó nuevamente Ron con un tono demasiado grave para su voz normal, mientras observaba a su mejor amigo y ex cuñado que no apartaba la vista de Hermione.

_Amor vivo muriendo de amor_

_yo vivo muriéndote amor_

_destruyes en pedazos_

_mi corazón…._

_**Espero que el cap les haya gustado... a decir verdad lo tenía escrito en dos versiones en un principio, con dos canciones distintas... pero me gusto más esta... les recomiendo escuchar el tema... a mi e encanto je, je... la verdad que a veces da ganas de matar a Ron... pero él no es precisamente el culpable de la situación no?... en el prox cap que ese ya casi lo tengo listo en mi cabecita verán las consecuencias entre Hermione y Ron por el regreso de Harry... las cosas cambian mucho... y el final esta mas cerca de lo que creen, porque como ya les dije este es un mini fic...**_

**Carolgranger: **hola! Perdón por el retraso! Y me imagino que me querrás matar por haberle dicho que sí a Ron... pero la verdad me pareció lo más lógico, ya que ella creía que Harry seguía con Ginny... pero no te preocupes, esta continuación fue pensada para las personas que no les gustan los finales tristes... a si que intentaré que todos quede satisfechos... y aunque las cosas se ven muy enredadas ahora, prometo que se arreglarán, aun no se como je, je... pero se arreglaran. Espero que este cap tb te haya gustado y hasta el prox review!

**chokolatito19: **muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic... y e pone muy contenta verte por aquí tb... lamento la tardanza... pero espero que haya valido la pena... y si, les hago sufrir en este ja, ja... pero no tanto como en "CUANDO EL PASADO TE PERSIGUE" ... espero recibir un review tuyo por este cap para saber que te pareció... besos...

**saralpp: **hola! La verdad Harry fue un poco egoísta en volver e intentar recuperar lo que él mismo dejo pasar... pero el amor es así... me imagino que te debes haber puesto feliz con la respuesta de Hermione je, je... ya veremos que pasa... las cosas se enredaron mucho entre los tres... y la verdad que a mi también me gusto el cambio de Ron... ja, ja... creo que delire en esa parte, para Harry las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, y creo que el ver a su amigo tan cambiado le dio inseguridad ja, ja... espero que este cap te haya gustado... y que me dejes otro de tus hermosos reviews!

**Pinoko**ja, ja... tienes razón, el otro día estaba viendo una telenovela... y eso que no me gustan mucho porque casi todas tienen el mismo argumento... y me di cuenta el parecido en algunas escenas que ya había escrito! Capaz y me convierta en una novelista ( ja, ja... como tu dices soñar no cuesta nada) ya veremos que pasa con Ron... por lo pronto no te prometo nada... pero tampoco te lo niego! Espero ver tu prox review!

**Paty:** tarde un poquito pero ya volvi! Espero tu comentario!

**ILONA POTTER: **hola! La verdad el último libro estuvo bastante triste... a mi yb me bajones bastante... y con lo del tiempo te entiendo perfectamente je, je... solo que yo cuando empiezo a leer un libro no paro! Hasta que no le veo el fin no lo dejo! Solo que con el último tarde un poquitín más... un amigo me lo mando por Internet al libro en español... pero como estaba con exámenes tarde un poquitín en leerlo... pero sí... no me esperaba la muerte de Dumbledore... bueno, como tampoco me veía venir la de Sirius pero bue... ya me veo venir el final de la saga... y no me gusta nada... pero no lo cuento por las dudas... espero que este cap tb te haya gustado... y me gustaría saber tu opinión... así que no te olvides de dejarme un review!

**StrellitaKuriel: **hola! Hace mucho que ni noticias tuyas chica... me sorprendio tu ausencia en mi otro fic, pero de seguro que estas a full con la ora y el kole... mmm hiciste mal calculo en el beso o fue tu inconsciente el que actuó? Ja, ja... yo creo que mas bien fue lo último... y me pone muy feliz que las cosas se te vayan solucionando, porque lo mío cada vez va peor... y necesito tu ayuda URGENTE! Ya que las cosas se me enredaron aún más... resulta que Abes cumplio años hace muy pokito y yo le mande saludos "inocentes" con mi amiga... y no fui yo directamente para no mezclar mas las cosas, pero me pareció mal si no lo saludaba... mi amiga me dijo que él se puso muy contento al saber la noticia... y ella que es tan "inteligente" no se le ocurrió otra idea que preguntarle si aún sentía algo por mi... él es muy tímido, y se puso colorado y bajo la vista, pero luego le dijo que eso se vería con el tiempo... y Mika, (mi amiga) que para hablar de mas es mandada a hacer igual que yo le dijo que no se confíe demasiado... porque alguién más podía estar rondándome ( o sea Facundo) y el niño se puso incómodo y le dijo que no... que no me apresure y lo espere, mi amiga se rió y lo tomo como joda, entonces él se puso serio y le dijo que de verdad... que no ponga con nadie, que él ya vería como acercarse... ¡Casi la mato! Ahora él que jamás fue a la cancha de mi kole en los recreos vive allí con los amigos ( lugar donde Oh casualidad! Siempre pasé los recreos) y miradita va, miradita viene... no se que hacer... encima como si eso fuera poco David ( recuerdan que les hable de él? Mi amigo) que no se cura de espanto me dijo el otro día que a él no le gustaría nada que saliera con Facundo... digamos que con las cosas que me dijo lo dejo muy mal parado... ( hasta le averiguo el nombre del padre y en que trabajaba entre otras cosas... y de Abel tb averiguo todo...) y luego no quiere que me enoje cuando le digo que se mete en mi vida! Él dice que es porque me quiere demasiado y no quiere que me lastimen... aunque a ciencia cierta me dijo que no le gustaban ninguno de los dos para mi... ( él estaría mejor de verme sin novio ) pero que muy de última le caía mejor Abel... cuando el año pasado me habló pestes de él... hasta me dijo que si tenía algo con Facundo seguramente nos alejaríamos más... pero que él siempre me querría y que siempre estaría para defenderme por mas que yo estuviera con un caballero al lado ( palabra con que yo le describí a Facundo... pero él le dice cargoso)... la verdad no sé que hacer... ya que estoy entre la espada y la pared... porque Facundo volvió a estar mas amable conmigo... NECESITO TU AYUDA Y LA DE NAT URGENTE! Espero no haberlas enredado demasiado... y ahora si les digo que espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció el cap... besotes...

**Kokory: **¿sigues viva? Espero que si... ya creo estar viendo tu cara cuando Herm le dijo que si... pero no pude evitarlo! Ja, ja... me gusto lo del beso inspirador... por eso me parecio importante que aunque sea en una versión resumida sepan que pensaba Hermione en esos momentos... y por qué no le partió la oca de un beso a Harry apenas lo vio je, je... La verdad no me llego tu contestación... pero no te preocupes me alegra que estos cap te hayan gustado tanto y espero que este tb... tarde un pokito más de lo normal... pero lo actualice lo más rápido que pude! Yo te avise de este nuevo cap... espero que este si te haya llegado... besos y no me mates por dejarlo ahí!

**Brendapottergranger: **espero que este cap te haya aclarado lo de Ginny... y lo de Ron... ya veremos! Hasta el prox review!

**Lily Malfoy: **wow! Es todo un honor saber que este el el único fic H/Hr que te gusta! Espero no defraudarte... y que me dejes un nuevo comentario!

**LILYFAL:** tarde... pero mas vale tarde que nunca! Ja, ja... espero que te haya dejado satisfecha este cap... y me gustaría que me hagas saber tu opinión! No te olvides de dejar review!

**Fiore:** gracias por molestarte en dejarme review! De verdad es muy importante para mi saber sus opiniones, para tenerlas en cuenta en próximos caps... espero que este cap te haya gustado y que me dejes un nuevo comentario! Cualkier sugerencia o duda será bien recibida!

**Hermionedepottergranger:** ningún otro momento hubiera sido tan adecuado para tener una amiga para mis penas... sino lee mi respuesta a StrellitaKuriel... lamento haberte decepcionado... ya que Hermione si acepto a Ron... aunque por lo visto no se por cuanto tiempo... espero que a pesar de eso el cap te haya gustado... y a ves si tienes alguna opción para solucionar mis problemones, que cualquier sugerencia, te aseguro será ien recibida! Besos y hasta la prox.

**Cristy-Potter: **es mas fuerte que yo! Siempre lo dejo en la mejor parte! Y eso que casi lo corto antes en la parte de la copa, porque en un principio el cap era muy largo, y no quería amontonarles información y noticias... je, je... espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes un nuevo review!

**WOW! NO ESPERE RECIBIR TANTOS REVIEWS! ESPERO QUE CON ESTE CAP TB! POR FA Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME UN REVIEW! AUNQUE SEA PARA DECIRME QUE ME DEDIQUE A OTRA COSA! SOLO PRESIONAN GO! Y LISTO!**

**Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS ANTES NOMBRADAS POR SUS REVIEWS! **

**BESOS**

**GRY**


	4. ME QUEDO CONTIGO

**_HOLA! Ha pasado bastante tiempo de la última actualización... pero como siempre digo, mas vale tarde que nunca... y ahora con una noticia... el final esta mas cerca de lo que se imaginan! Sip, como les dije en un principio, este era un mini fic, ya que como se habran dado cuenta no dispongo de mucho tiempo jeje... _**

_**Bien, creo que este cap da un giro importante en la historia... espero que el tema les guste, como siempre, es un lío conseguir el tema ideal... pero a mi siempre me gusto la canción, y pase bastante tiempo buscándola... y bueno, cuando la encontré se me ocurrió que vendría muy bien en el cap... los que la puedan bajar y escuchar, se las recomiendo... tiene un estilo gitano... **_

_**Creo que este es el cap que tanto esperaron no? Jaja... ya me abían enviado varios reviews diciendo que era una malvada por poner tanto suspenso... pero solo intente ser realista, es decir, Hermione no se iba a arrojar a los brazos de Harry así como así... en fin, espero que este cap les guste... **_

_**Y COMO SIEMPRE ABAJO RESPONDO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**_

_**DISCLAMER: nunca lo pongo... me olvido :P jeje... pero por las dudas lo aclaro... ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece... son exclusividad de JKRowling y las empresas a las que ella haya vendido los derechos como la Warner BROS, etc...**_

**_Ahora si les dejo para que disfruten del cap _**

**' Me quedo contigo '**

- A decir verdad, si hay otra persona... – confesó el ojiverde sin apartar la vista de su amiga – una muy importante para mí... que nunca pude olvidar...

Hermione sentía como su corazón se iba acelerando al escuchar esas palabras, y como poco a poco el oxígeno parecía no ir llegando a sus pulmones.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es esa persona? – preguntó nuevamente Ron con un tono demasiado grave para su voz normal, mientras observaba a su mejor amigo y ex cuñado que no apartaba la vista de Hermione.

Harry ya había abierto la boca para contestar cuando Hermione lo interrumpió:

- No creo que sea el momento para hablar de estas cosas Ron... Harry debe estar cansado, y además ya es muy tarde...

- Sí, quizás tengas razón... – respondió el pelirrojo mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si intentará leer sus pensamientos – disculpa Harry, no era mi intención ponerte incómodo...

- No... no te preocupes, Hermione tiene razón, ya es tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya – dijo confundido Harry.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero temía saber la respuesta del ojiverde, no se sentía preparada, además aún estaba aturdida con la noticia de que se había separado de Ginny, y resentida con Ron por no haberle contado antes.

- Te acompaño a la puerta – se ofreció Ron, y luego de una muy formal despedida entre la castaña y Harry, se volvió hacia su futura esposa - ¿Qué sorpresa no?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto ella que seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

- La de Harry... no tenía ni idea que vendría, y menos para esta ocasión – y al ver que la castaña seguía sin prestarle mucha atención - ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Harry y Ginny andaban mal? – le preguntó de repente Hermione.

- Bueno... porque pensé que era algo pasajero... las peleas son normales en todas las parejas...excepto en la nuestra claro – le dijo sorprendido por la pregunta y acercándose a ella con una sonrisa mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

- ¡Aún así debiste decírmelo! ¡¿Tengo derecho no! Son mis amigos también – le dijo ella enojada y separándose rápidamente de él.

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Siempre le contaba todo, y justo eso, que era lo más importante se lo callaba... ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta lo importante que era Harry para ella?

- No creo que sea para que te pongas así... – dijo viendo como ella miraba por la ventana la lluvia que recién comenzaba, dándole la espalda – esta bien, quizás debí decírtelo... no era mi intención ocultarte nada.

- ¡Pero lo hiciste! – Hermione no sabía con quién estaba más enojada, con Ron por no haberle contado nada, con Harry por haber callado o con ella misma por ser tan cobarde.

- Ya te dije que no fue mi intención... no es para que te pongas así – el pelirrojo empezaba a perder la calma, no entendía por que reaccionaba así a su novia.

- ¡Me mentiste y me decís que no es para que me ponga así! – Hermione estaba fuera de sí, y ahora hablaba casi a los gritos. Sabía que probablemente no fuera toda la culpa de él, pero necesitaba descargar su frustración con alguien.

- Un momento... yo no te mentí, jamás lo hice... sabes perfectamente que jamás tuve secretos contigo... – a pesar de que no levantaba el tono de su voz, se notaba claramente que Ron estaba enojado, por su ceño fruncido y su voz mucho más grave – además no entiendo tu reacción, nos acabamos de comprometer... se supone que esta es nuestra noche, y a ti te importa más la vida de Harry...

- Eso no es así... – intentó excusarse ella – simplemente no creo que sea el momento de festejar nada...

- ¿Qué no es el momento? – pregunto entre incrédulo y dolido - ¡Nos acabamos de comprometer! ¡Por Merlín! ¿¡Es que eso significa tan poco para ti?

- No es eso... ponte en mi lugar, Harry es mi amigo, y esta pasando un mal momento...

- ¿¡Qué me ponga en tu lugar? – el pelirrojo ahora estaba bastante alterado, y caminaba de un lado para el otro en la habitación, Hermione nunca lo había visto así – ¡Si no hago más que pensar en ti! ¡Todo lo hago por ti!

Hermione se dio cuenta tarde de su error, estaba siendo injusta... probablemente Ron no lo había hecho con mala intención, pero la verdad que tampoco tenía ganas de festejar ese compromiso.

- No quise decir eso Ron... es solo que, piensa en Ginny, ella debe estar sufriendo...

- Claro que pienso en ella... ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Pero da la casualidad que también pienso en "nosotros"... en que te acabo de dar un anillo de compromiso, y a ti te parece más importante el matrimonio de "tu" amigo que nuestra relación! – en su voz había más dolor que enojo, pero Hermione no lo pudo percibir, estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

- Eso no es verdad...

- Entonces festejemos nuestro compromiso... – le propuso el pelirrojo con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, que se apago rápidamente.

- Ron yo... – comenzó la castaña, la verdad no quería lastimarlo.

- Ya lo sabía... ¿sabes qué? Si te preocupa tanto la relación de Harry deberías ir a verlo, así te quedarías más tranquila, y quizás luego podrías festejar tranquila nuestro compromiso... yo estaré en la habitación, tu decides que hacer – dijo Ron, y acto seguido se fue a su cuarto antes de que ella pudiera contestarle algo.

_Si me das a elegir_

_Entre tú y la riqueza_

_Con esa grandeza_

_Que lleva consigo, ay amor_

_Me quedo contigo..._

Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones de cuero, y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Era increíble que con solo aparecer nuevamente su vida se desacomodara de esa manera, no había hecho ni dos horas de su llegada, y ella ya discutía con Ron, y encima el día que debió ser el más feliz de su vida.

Pero lo cierto es que en su cabeza aún seguían rondando sus palabras "A decir verdad, si hay otra persona... una muy importante para mí... que nunca pude olvidar..." ¿Acaso esa mujer podría haber sido ella?

_Si me das a elegir_

_Entre tú y la gloria_

_Pa que hable la historia de mi _

_Por los siglos, ay amor_

_Me quedo contigo..._

Sabía que lo correcto era despejar todas esas dudas de su mente, e ir a su habitación con Ron, pero también sabía que no podría dormir sin saber esa respuesta... la misma que ella hace unos minutos no quiso escuchar, y que ahora ansiaba por conocer. Por lo que sin pensarlo siquiera, se puso su sobretodo negro y salió de su departamento dispuesta a obtener esa respuesta, sin saber que desde la habitación, alguien derramaba una lágrima al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor vio un destello en su mano, era el anillo de compromiso que Ron le había dado hace unas horas... y empezó a girarlo en su dedo casi involuntariamente... le empezaba a molestar.

Si el solo hecho de saber que tenía una relación con el pelirrojo la había hecho sentir culpable, ahora el peso del anillo incrementaba su remordimiento. Era como un estigma, que le recordaba que su lugar estaba junto a Ron, que debería encontrarse festejando con él su compromiso, y no a mitad de la calle, corriendo como una loca en medio de la tormenta, solo para buscar una respuesta... solo por él, por lo que se saco el anillo y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

_Pues me enamorado_

_Y te quiero y te quiero_

_Y sólo deseo _

_Estar a tu lado_

_Soñar con tus ojos_

_Besarte los labios_

_Sentirme en tus brazos_

_Que soy muy feliz..._

La lluvia se había intensificado en poco tiempo, y ahora estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, y los zapatos de tacón que no la ayudan en absoluto. El sobretodo se hacía cada vez más pesado, y sentía como el frío se iba calando poco a poco hasta sus huesos... si no se enfermaba de pulmonía sería un verdadero milagro, a juzgar por como castañeaban sus dientes.

Harry no había dejado ninguna dirección, pero suponía que debía estar en su antiguo departamento, por lo que no había dudado en dirigirse allí, había pensado en aparecerse simplemente, pero en ese momento su cabeza estaba demasiado aturdida, y lo más probable era que no pudiera concentrarse bien y terminara apareciendo en cualquier sitio.

Necesitaba hablar con él, aclarar de una vez todos esos interrogantes que ahora rondaban en su cabeza... y que había intentado silenciar durante esos dos últimos años.

Sentía una leve punzada de dolor al pensar en Ron, pero había decidido ser valiente por lo menos una vez en su vida, y dejar de pensar en los demás... aunque todo fuera un error, y Harry no sintiera lo mismo, ella había decidido dejar de mentirse... si no podía estar a su lado, no quería estar con nadie más, porque ni aunque pasaran mil años, ese amor que crecía dentro de ella desde el primer momento en que lo había visto se apagaría, y eso lo había entendido el mismo instante en que lo vio parado frente a su puerta esa noche.

_Si me das a elegir_

_Entre tú y ese cielo_

_Donde libre es el vuelo_

_Para ir a otros nidos, ay amor_

_Me quedo contigo..._

¡Lo amaba! Y ahora podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos si era necesario... ya no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran... solo excepto él, necesitaba saber si era correspondida, si ella era la persona por la que él había regresado, saber si él soñaba al igual que ella con poder probar sus labios, y respirar de su aliento.

El solo pensarlo así, hacía que su corazón latiera más a prisa, y mas aún al imaginar lo que podría haber pasado entre ellos, de no haber llegado Ron. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto lo había deseado... de cuanto necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias...

Ni cuenta se dio cuando llego al departamento de Harry, ni mucho menos, cuando sus manos llamaron a la puerta por inercia.

Espero unos instantes, pero nada sucedió... recién cuando iba a tocar por tercera vez la puerta, sintió unos pasos dentro de la habitación, y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Si me das a elegir

Entre tú y mis ideas

Que yo sin ellas

Soy un hombre perdido, ay amor

Me quedo contigo...

Un muchacho de rebelde cabellera azabache la miraba confuso, apenas traía puesto el pantalón, y lucía su torso desnudo... pero nada de esto llamó la atención a Hermione, que estaba demasiado ocupada observando su rostro.

- ¿Estuviste llorando? – le pregunto ella con un nudo en la garganta, al ver el rostro del moreno aún cubierto por algunas lágrimas.

- Herm... ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto él evadiendo la respuesta y secándose el rostro disimuladamente, pero al percatarse del estado de ella añadió con preocupación- ¡Estas empapada! ¡Pasa!

La castaña obedeció al instante, o mejor dicho cedió ante la fuerza de los brazos de él, que con delicadeza la introdujeron al departamento.

- ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto intranquilo – se supone que deberías estar festejando con Ron – termino con algo de recelo en su voz.

- Sigues sin contestar a mi pregunta Harry – le dijo ella casi en un susurro secándole a modo de caricia las huellas que una lágrima había dejado en su mejilla.

Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse bajo el suave tacto de su mano, pero rápidamente la tomó entre las suyas, y se aparto con el pretexto de deshacerse del sobretodo de ella.

- Estas helada... – la reprendió dulcemente – lo mejor será que te seques, o podrías resfriarte.

Hermione al darse cuenta de que sería inútil seguir preguntándole el porque de sus lágrimas, y al estar casi segura de su respuesta, prefirió aclarar las cosas de una vez, ya que sentía que esa noche lo necesitaba más que nunca.

- Vine porque necesitaba saber algo... – le dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos, por primera vez no tenía miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos.

- Claro dime... – le contestó Harry visiblemente nervioso.

- ¿Qué le ibas a contestar a ron? ¿Quién es el gran amor de tu vida? – le pregunto casi rozándole los labios, ya no sentía frío, sino todo lo contrario, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del ojiverde la envolvía, y sus respiraciones agitadas se entrecruzaban.

- ¿Aún lo dudas? – le contestó él, con un brillo especial en su mirada, uno que jamás había visto Hermione, mientras unas cálidas manos rodeaban la delicada cintura de ella.

_Pues me enamorado_

_Y te quiero y te quiero_

_Y sólo deseo _

_Estar a tu lado_

_Soñar con tus ojos_

_Besarte los labios_

_Sentirme en tus brazos_

_Que soy muy feliz._

_**Y que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado... y bueno, ya se imaginan lo que viene en el prox cap no? Jeje... espero sus comentarios!**_

_**ANTES QUE ME OLVIDE... QUERIA HACERLES UNA PREGUNTITA... QUIEREN EPILOGO? SOLO ES PARA SABER SUS GUSTOS... **_

_**LILYFAL:** jeje... una de las que me recrimina tanto suspenso... bueno, las cosas ya se aclararon bastante eh?... espero que este cap te haya gustado... tanto suspenso hace que al final se aprecie mejor el resultado no crees? Espero tu review!_

_**Carolgranger:** hola! Pues si te daba penita Ron, de seguro con lo que paso en el cap me quieres matar! Je, je... pero no todo es color de rosa... aunque prometo intentar un final feliz para los pelirrojos... en fin... no llores! Aunque debo reconocer que al leer el anterior cap (siempre lo hago antes de escribir el nuevo, para no perder el ambiente) se me hizo una cosita en el estomago... pobre Herm! En fin, ya ves... en este cap intente recompensarla a ella y a Harry... otra cosita... me gusto tu propuesta para el final, aunque eso podría ir como epílogo... jeje espero ver tu review en este cap tb!_

_**Cristy-Potter:** amiga! Me alegro que veas las cosas desde el punto de vista que yo... intento ser lo mas realista posible en mis fics... y generalmente escribo lo que yo hubiera hecho en su lugar, aunque claro no siempre es la mejor opción jeje... una preguntilla... en este cap habrias hecho lo mismo que Herm? Espero saber tu respuesta... y no te caigas de la silla! Jeje que no me responsabilizo de futuras lesiones jeje... la verdad yo creo que hasta me hubiera desmayado de la impresión jeje... mira que los hombres no pueden ser mas inoportunos para aparecer! Bueno, besotes y espero ver tu review para saber tu opinión muy pronto!_

_**Lily Malfoy:** me haces ruborizar! Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic... espero que este cap tb te haya gustado... y hasta la prox!_

_**Hermionedepottergranger:** jeje... y la verdad si, que estoy hecha un lio! Pero no te preocupes, que CREO que ya los resolvi... eso espero... bien, hice una especie de retiro espiritual interno y puse en una balanza los pro y los contra de la situación... y creo que tome la decisión correcta, ahora estoy mucho mejor, y decidí jugármela por Abel, con Facu aclare solo amistad... aunque eso provocó una pelea con David... pero como siempre digo, las cosas nunca son color de rosa... un millon de gracias por mancarme en mis problemones! Sabes que tu tb puedes confiar en mi para lo que necesites ;) y espero que el cap te haya gustado... espero con ansias tu comentario!_

_**lunanis:** sip, esa fue una de las razones por las que le hice una continuación... la mayoría me decía que había sido demasiado triste... jeje... bueno, ya viste como reaccionó Ron... falta saber Ginny... y que pasara entre Harry y Hermione? Todo en el prox cap! Hasta entonces!_

_**Pinoko:** mucha suerte con tu juego de rol! A ver si me avisas cuando lo termines a si puedo sumarme a jugar! Seria mucha molestia pedirte que me anotes como Hermione? Espero que no jeje... de cualquier forma espero que te vaya MUY BIEN, que te lo mereces! Y respecto a Ron... bueno, creo que en este cap ya quedo as que claro lo que pensaba Ron... ay! Que me lo como! Me dio ucha penita al escribirlo... pero bueno... jaja... me hiciste reir con lo de venado! Jaja... eres cruel! Jaja... espero ver tu prox review... y por lo que a mi respecta seguirás poniéndote feliz, ya que siempre respondo los reviews! Y asi com te pones de contenta al ver las respuestas yo me pongo de feliz al ver sus reviews! Asi que es algo mutuo jeje... hasta la prox, a ver si nos seguimos alegrando! ;)_

_**Kokory:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No me mates por favor! Mira que si no, no hay quien siga el fic eh? Jaja... perdón... debo andar mal de la cabeza (eso no es ninguna novedad jeje) porque estaba segura de que te había avisado... ahora si intentare avisarte... jeje... jaja... no vuelvo a decir nada en la contestación de los reviews! Mira que romper todo el suspenso... yo me mato escribiendo y la niña lee directamente la contestación primero! Bueno, como le comente a Hermionedepottergranger, las cosas CREO Y ESPERO que se hayan arreglado... y pues... ya se me pasaron las vacaciones! Buaaaaaaaaaaaa... INJUSTICIA! Pero en fin, esa es una de las causas por las que no actualizo muy pronto que digamos... jeje... me encanto tu review! Y claro que me pone feliz leerte! Jeje... como también espero que este haya sido el SUPER CAPITULO que tu esperabas... y bueno, no eres la primera que me dice que pong demasiado en suspenso... espero que por lo menos haya valido la pena! Besotes y hasta la prox!_

_**BIEN, COMO SIEMPRE ME ALEGRARON EL DIA CON SUS HERMOSISIMOS REVIEWS! Y LOS QUE AUN NO LO HAN HECHO ( QUE A PROPÓSITO NO SE QUE ESPERAN) SOLO DEBEN PRESIONAR GO! Y ME HARÁN MUY FELIZ! Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DECIRME SI QUIEREN UN EPILOGO O NO... MIREN QUE EL FINAL ESTA MUY PROXIMO!**_

_**BESOTES**_

**_GRISELDA  _**


	5. MI CORAZÓN MI PERDICIÓN

_**Hola! Antes que nada se que esta vez tarde un monton! Muchas gracias a las 12 personitas que me dejaron reviews! Pero la verdad no encontraba la inspiración necesaria como para continuarla... y espero que este cap sea de su agrado... utilice dos canciones distintas, ya se darán cuenta... y espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi!**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: este cap contiene lemmon... apropósito, es el primero que escribo... me gustaría conocer su opinión, serán bien recibidas las criticas constructivas ;) y como si no me costara ya, lo hice desde una perspectiva masculina ( no, si me enredo yo sola :S)  
**_

CANCIONES: **YA NO SE QUERER... **(esta en negrita)

**_CADA VEZ QUE ESTOY SIN TI..._** (esta en negrita y cursiva)

* * *

**MI CORAZÓN... MI PERDICIÓN**  


- Sí, acepto – eso era lo último que había esperado escuchar de los labios de ella, lo último que necesitaba para creer que todo estaba perdido.

Un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda al verla en los brazos de su mejor amigo, besándose... viendo como ella entregaba sus besos a alguien más, y a pesar de que él nunca había tenido envidia de nadie... en ese momento envidiaba con todas sus fuerzas al pelirrojo, por ser él quien probaba esos labios que ella le había negado al verlo llegar.

E inclusive ahora, que estaba solo en su departamento esa sensación persistía en su cuerpo... en su alma, pero por sobre todo en su corazón.

**Estoy sentado dibujando al viento**

**lo que fuiste tú y me ha faltado**

**algo del cielo para hacerlo azul**

Solo dos palabras y la ilusión que había mantenido en secreto por años se hacía trizas delante de él.

Y es que aún no entendía como luego de estar a punto de besarse con él aceptaba la propuesta de matrimonio de Ron ¿Es que acaso había significado tan poco para ella?

**fuiste la única que amaba un**

**pacto sagrado para dos,**

**y voy corriendo en estos tiempos sin tenerte aquí,**

**coleccionando mil inventos para poder ser feliz...**

Sabía que no, lo había visto es sus ojos, lo había sentido al verla estremecerse bajo sus caricias... Hermione lo deseaba tanto como él a ella... aún no sabía si ella lo amaba, pero al menos sabía que no le era indiferente.

**fuiste la única que he amando **

**sueño estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz...**

Y es que hubiera dado hasta su vida por haber sido él quien la abrazaba y la besaba sin miedo a nada, sin necesidad de esconder sus sentimientos...

Si tan solo Hermione le hubiera trasmitido la certeza de que era feliz con ese compromiso, y de que era con el pelirrojo con el que quería compartir sus días, él estaba seguro de que en ese mismo momento se hubiera ido de su vida para siempre... pero había algo en su sonrisa... algo que estaba lejos de ser emoción, la forma en que miraba su anillo, como si le quemara su simple tacto, que le había indicado que no debía dejarla ir tan fácil.

_**Por que no se amar a nadie**_

_**ya no se amar a nadie,**_

**_que no seas tú,_**

**_que no seas tú..._**

Y la manera en que ella había reaccionado al enterarse de su divorcio con Ginny... como si de una traición se tratase.

Había llegado a pensar que esa era la causa por la que había aceptado aquel compromiso... que era porque ella pensaba que aún estaba casado, y que probablemente solo había sido la emoción del momento lo que había causado esa situación entre ambos.

Pero fue cuando él intentó decirle delante de Ron que la única persona a quién amaba era ella, que su corazón se hizo a la idea de que Hermione no lo necesitaba. Estaba claro que no quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirle... que no le importaba, o simplemente no necesitaba de su amor para ser feliz.

**porque no hay alguien que mi piel elija**

**porque no hay alguien que en mi vida exista,**

**solo tu calor solo tu calor**

**Ya no se amar a nadie...**

Si prácticamente lo había sacado de su casa... como probablemente lo había hecho de su vida también.

El ojiverde dejó de mirar por la ventana ahora empañada por la lluvia, como lo había hecho desde que había llegado a su departamento, y se dirigió con paso lento a su habitación.

Quizás, después de todo ella si era feliz con Ron... y él solo se había comportado como un egoísta pretendiendo ser correspondido por alguien que era demasiado perfecta para él... no tenía derecho a pedirle nada, y menos ahora, si cuando había sido el momento había preferido callar.

**ya no se amar a nadie,**

**que no seas tú,**

**que no seas tú...**

Paso frente al espejo que estaba a un costado de su cama y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de un joven empapado de lágrimas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llorado al recordarla, y se las secó con rabia contenida, mientras se despojaba de su camisa y la arrojaba sobre la cama.

Se paso una mano por su cabeza, desordenando su cabello mientras se recostaba con desgana sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo.

**porque no hay nombre que mi boca diga,**

**porque no hay alguien que en mi vida exista**

**solo tu calor, tu calor...**

Él estaba solo en su departamento, y ella seguramente festejando su compromiso con Ron... no quería imaginárselos, pero su subconsciente se empeñaba en proyectar imágenes en su cabeza de ellos dos juntos...

Se agarró la cabeza con amabas manos, pero las imágenes parecían pasar a mayor velocidad. Se sentó en la cama, y vió sobre su mesa de luz una fotografía de tres amigos abrazados... y casi en un rapto de locura la estrelló contra la pared, haciendo que los vidrios se esparcieran por el piso.

**Creí cerrar la historia, tuya y mía **

**y verla morir, queme tus cartas,**

**tire tus fotos y no hable mas de ti**

**te arranque de mi destino,**

**te deje en el olvido y aun te siento aquí...**

Y su boca pronunció un lamento con nombre de mujer... la odiaba por haberle hecho conocer ese sentimiento que ahora no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, el mismo que la traía a su mente en ese momento y cada noche, desde que comprendió que era más que una amiga... y por no poder tenerla entre sus brazos... la odiaba... porque la amaba más allá del odio, porque la necesitaba para sentirse vivo, para creer que no todo estaba perdido.

**Porque ya no se amar a nadie**

**ya no se amar a nadie,**

**que no seas tú,**

**que no seas tú...**

Escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero creyó que solo era producto de su imaginación, después de todo nadie sabía que estaba allí, y con la lluvia era improbable que fuera un vendedor.

Pero la repetición del mismo sonido le confirmó que no era solo su imaginación. Con desgano se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a despachar a cualquier visita inoportuna... aunque no tenía idea de quién podría ser, después de todo su llegada era muy reciente y no había tenido tiempo de avisarle a nadie en particular.

**porque no hay alguien que en mi vida exista,**

**porque no hay alguien que mi piel elija,**

**solo tu calor, solo tu calor...**

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y creyó estar delante de una visión. Un ángel mojado estaba frente a él, y lo observaba con tanto sentimiento que se sintió transportado a otra dimensión por unos segundos, mientras el brillo que envolvía a aquel querubín parecía disminuir dejando ver con mayor claridad la figura de una mujer.

- ¿Estuviste llorando? – le pregunto aquella figura divina con una angustia que lo conmovió.

- Herm... ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto él reconociéndola como si acabara de despertar de un sueño y ocultando sus lágrimas. La observó con mayor detenimiento y al darse cuenta de que la castaña estaba empapada y con los labios ligeramente morados, se preocupo de inmediato - ¡Estas empapada¡Pasa!

**Ya no se amar a nadie**

**que no seas tú,**

**que no seas tú...**

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada él la hizo pasar.

- ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto al darse cuenta de que no era normal su presencia y mucho menos luego de lo ocurrido en su departamento – se supone que deberías estar festejando con Ron – terminó desviando su mirada hacia una silla cercana.

- Sigues sin contestar a mi pregunta Harry – sintió un susurro muy cerca de su oído y no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano de ella con su mejilla.

Pero en su corazón aún estaba la herida recientemente abierta por ella, y temía que lo volvieran a lastimar, por lo que se alejó rápidamente con la excusa de quitarle el abrigo, temiendo que su presencia sea otra visión... como las que tenía cada noche desde la fiesta de su casamiento.

- Estas helada... – advirtió el moreno al rozarla involuntariamente, e intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa, para no ver como la humedad del abrigo había hecho que el vestido de ella se adhiriera aún más a su cuerpo, dejando poco para la imaginación – lo mejor será que te seques, o podrías resfriarte.

**por que no hay nombre que mi boca diga,**

**por que no hay día que mi piel exija mas**

**que tu calor y tu amor.**

No quería volver a equivocarse, no resistiría otra negativa de su parte... aunque debía reconocer que el hecho de que no estuviera festejando con el pelirrojo lo aliviaba notablemente.

- Vine porque necesitaba saber algo... – comenzó la castaña desconcertándolo como venía haciendo desde que la había vuelto a ver ¿Es que acaso se divertía al ver lo que causaba en él?

- Claro dime... – dijo tratando de sonar calmo, en un intento vano de que su corazón no se le escapara entre esas palabras, porque la verdad era que la agitada respiración de ella solo le dificultaba la tarea de no ver como su pecho se movía rítmicamente debajo de ese escote.

- ¿Qué le ibas a contestar a Ron¿Quién es el gran amor de tu vida? – definitivamente esa mujer que antes había confundido con un ángel era el vivo demonio, es que no había otra explicación para el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, seguramente eran las llamas del infierno que comenzaban a consumir su cuerpo al sentir aquel cosquilleo en sus labios con cada roce de la respiración de ella.

- ¿Aún lo dudas? – le contestó él apoderándose de su cintura, dispuesto a arder en el mismo infierno, siempre y cuando ella no se apartara jamás de su lado... esa sería su dulce castigo por amar a alguien de aquella manera.

Pero aún así se obligó a mantener la calma, y se apartó de ella justo a tiempo para no cometer una locura.

- Prenderé la chimenea... – dijo dándole la espalda, a lo que la castaña lo miró confusa y tristemente – lo mejor será que te cambies... puedes ir a mi habitación, allí encontraras algo de ropa seca – terminó aún sin verla, y solo se giró al sentir la puerta cerrarse.

Recién cuando ella salió de su campo visual, él pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Podría haber jurado que vio una sonrisa asomarse al rostro de la castaña cuando él la abrazo, pero esta vez no quería apresurarse... ella le había dejado bien en claro esa noche que no lo veía solo como a un amigo, pero de ahí a que fuera amor, todavía le faltaba recorrer un largo camino; y tampoco deseaba que ella hiciera nada de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

Caminaba por la sala como un león enjaulado... ella se estaba tardando demasiado y eso no ayudaba para nada a sus nervios. No quería presionarla... pero tampoco era fácil ignorar la idea de que en su propia habitación ella se estaba cambiando. El solo hecho de imaginarse la ropa deslizándose por su húmedo cuerpo le causaba escalofríos, y más al saber que ella había cruzado media cuidad bajo la lluvia solo para saber de quién estaba enamorado.

Sin poder contenerse más, se dirigió a su habitación y encontró la puerta entreabierta. Se asomo a la puerta y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al ver el de ella apenas iluminado por la salvaje tormenta a través de la ventana.

El vestido de ella estaba ahora tendido a un costado de la cama. Y Hermione se encontraba apenas cubierta por la blanca camisa que él se acababa de sacar.

Mil y una ideas cruzaron su mente, y sonrió al comprobar que su ropa le quedaba definitivamente mejor a ella que a él.

Aquel atuendo le dejaba una mejor visual de las curvas de Hermione, ya que la camisa apenas cubría una parte de sus muslos torneados y visiblemente bronceados.

Harry se sintió culpable al verla en aquella situación sin el consentimiento de ella, pero cuando estaba por marcharse consciente de que lo mejor sería que esa noche él durmiera en la otra habitación, Hermione se inclinó al costado de la cama. Seguramente había encontrado el portarretrato hecho pedazos con la foto de ellos tres, y la curiosidad por saber como reaccionaría lo hizo que permaneciera inmóvil detrás de la puerta.

Hermione tomó la fotografía en sus manos y se incorporo. Desde donde estaba el ojiverde no podía ver exactamente lo que ella hacía, pero al parecer la acariciaba. Claro que de haber estado más cerca hubiera notado la sonrisa triste en el rostro de ella y esa lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

Harry sintió como se le oprimía el corazón ante la sola idea de que aquella caricia fuera para la figura del pelirrojo. Seguramente ella se había arrepentido de estar allí y querría volver con su prometido.

Hermione se acercó al espejo aún contemplando la fotografía y murmuró palabras que se perdieron antes de llegar al oído del ojiverde. Pero luego levantó la vista y contempló su propio reflejo, reconociéndose en la camisa de su mejor amigo.

_**Hay un reflejo de mujer mirándose**_

_**en el espejo de los deseos...**_

Se veía hermosa... especialmente hermosa, con el cabello húmedo pegado a su espalda, mezcla perfecta y tentadora entre mujer y niña deseosa por expresar en cuerpo y alma todo lo que había guardado en su corazón ese tiempo.

Ella acercó el cuello de la camisa a su nariz y entrecerró los ojos al sentir el aroma a hierba buena de él. Y Harry tomo eso como una invitación al ver en la mirada de ella, lo que tanto había soñado... amor.

_**se acuerda tanto de un querer**_

_**que sin querer**_

_**al descubierto deja sus sentimientos...**_

Abrió la puerta lentamente para no delatar su presencia y se le acercó por detrás, mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos tomaron vida propia y comenzaron a subir desde los codos de ella hasta sus hombros, sintiendo como esta vez la castaña no se preocupaba por disimular el placer que le producía dicha caricia.

Sus labios se apoderaron con suavidad del cuello de Hermione y arrancaron suspiros de los labios de ella. Su piel era tan dulce que no sabía como había podido estar tanto tiempo ajeno a ese manjar. Los besos descendieron hasta sus hombros, y maldijo a la tela por quitarle el placer de seguir descendiendo por aquel paraíso recién descubierto.

_**volverán los días de pasión robada**_

_**los silencios que cuentan la verdad...**_

Sus fuertes brazos se cerraron en torno a la cintura de Hermione, y ella se giro para enfrentarse a ese mar esmeralda que la contemplaba alucinado por tanta belleza.

Cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto, todo a su alrededor desapareció al igual que esa tarde, y él se perdió en sus ojos, que ahora parecían dos hogueras a punto de consumirlo por completo.

Ella desprendía magia con cada suspiro y él se tentó una vez más con aquellos labios entreabiertos que lo animaban a explorarlos, y con una mano temblorosa delineo el contorno de su boca.

_**Caricia que no se perder**_

_**destino y piel, morir, nacer**_

_**distancia y abismo...**_

Hermione atrapó con sus labios los dedos de él y los acaricio suavemente con su lengua, descubriendo su sabor como la fruta más jugosa.

Él creyó que no podría aguantar por más tiempo, pero quería disfrutar cada momento, cada caricia que no había recibido en todos esos años, y recorrió cada detalle de su rostro, mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos disfrutando de cada contacto de su mano.

_**Cada vez que estoy sin ti**_

_**el atardecer más bello duele**_

**_cada lágrima por ti apaga el sol..._**

Por fin la tenía entre sus brazos, deleitándose con sus caricias como tanto había soñado... y acortó la distancia entre ellos; sus bocas se buscaron automáticamente, primero jugando solo con simples roces, para luego devorarse entre suspiros.

Ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él, y eso bastó para que él hiciera lo mismo con la cintura de ella. A medida que el beso se intensificaba, sus caricias aumentaban.

**_Cada vez que estoy sin ti_**

_**la razón de mi universo muere...**_

Hermione no tardó en acariciar el torso desnudo del ojiverde, avivando el fuego en su interior. Las manos de él descendieron y se colaron por debajo de la camisa acariciando sus muslos y ella no reprimió sus gemidos al sentirlo tan cerca.

Harry sonrió entre besos, al saber que ella estaba disfrutando igual que él de sus caricias y besos. La cargó con sumo cuidado para depositarla suavemente sobre la cama, como si de un tesoro se tratara.

_**Cada instante que te vi**_

_**fue mi corazón**_

**_fue mi perdición..._**

Él se detuvo un instante, por si ella no estaba del todo segura, temeroso de que huyera de sus brazos una vez más. Pero Hermione se colgó de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella deseosa de sus besos.

El ojiverde la atrapó debajo de su cuerpo y se centró en aquellos labios que pronunciaban su nombre pausadamente, sintiéndose feliz de poder vivir esa escena que tantas veces había soñado aún con los ojos abiertos.

_**Mil y una noche pasarán**_

_**en el desván donde duermen sueños**_

_**que talan el tiempo...**_

Sus manos se deslizaron veloces por los botones de la camisa de ella, mientras Hermione reclamaba con sus manos que él seguía teniendo más ropa que ella. Los zapatos de él volaron al igual que su pantalón, y ahora era ella la que llevaba la ventaja, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Los dedos temblorosos de él desabotonaron el último impedimento para contemplarla por completo, y sus manos recorrieron el desnudo vientre de ella.

_**Promesas de un amor sin fin**_

**_clavado en mí,_**

**_lluvia en mis manos,_**

_**agridulce en mis besos...**_

Su boca no tardó en unirse a la exploración de aquel valle tan fértil, y comenzó a formar caminos hasta las más altas colinas, deteniéndose en sus cimas con hambre de placer y ansias de hacerla suya.

Quería recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, y grabarlo con sus besos, dejar su huella marcada para que jamás lo pudiera olvidar, como tampoco lo haría él.

_**volverán los días de pasión robada, **_

_**los silencios que cuentan la verdad...**_

Hermione entrelazó sus finos dedos en la rebelde cabellera azabache de él, acercando aún más sus cuerpos sudorosos iluminados de vez en cuando por la tormenta que se filtraba a través de la ventana, compitiendo con la pasión de ambos que se arremolinaba en sus entrañas.

Él no se quería apresurar, deseaba con toda su alma hacerla suya, pero a la vez si le hubiera sido posible, habría detenido el tiempo para inmortalizar aquel instante, para no dejar de amarla hasta la eternidad, porque en el fondo aún temía que todo fuera un sueño y que al despertar se encontrara solo en esa fría cama que ahora parecía una hoguera avivada por el fuego de ambos.

_**cada vez que estoy sin ti**_

_**el atardecer más bello duele**_

_**cada lágrima por ti apaga el sol...**_

Saboreaban sus labios lenta y dolorosamente para luego aumentar el ritmo mientras él recorría sin pudor la espalda de ella. Descendió con caricias hasta los pies de ella, mordisqueando sus dedos y dejando un camino de besos hasta su vientre.

- Harry... te necesito... ahora... – logró decir ella entre gemidos de placer, y eso termino por arrebatarle la razón al ojiverde.

La miro una vez más a los ojos que ella tenía entreabiertos, y sonrió complacido al descubrir a la mujer con que tanto tiempo había soñado y deseado en secreto.

_**Cada vez que estoy sin ti**_

**_La razón de mi universo muere_**

_**Cada instante que te vi fue mi corazón...**_

Y entrelazando sus manos se fundieron en uno, compartiendo por un instante la misma alma, y perdiéndose dentro del ser amado descubrieron la razón de su propia existencia.

Ella arqueo la espalda y llegaron juntos a la cima de su amor, para luego caer casi adormecidos en los brazos del otro.

- Te amo... – le susurro Harry al oído antes de dormirse, pero no recibió respuesta de parte de la castaña, y prefirió creer que ella ya se había dormido.

_**Esta herida me ha vestido **_

**_desnudando mi fragilidad,_**

_**este amor no tiene olvido**_

_**ni fecha de caducidad...**_

Pero Hermione no estaba dormida y lo escuchaba perfectamente. Aunque en ese momento hubiera preferido estarlo, al no poder responder a aquella afirmación tan llena de sentimiento que se le clavo en el corazón, y una lágrima surcó su hermoso rostro.

La noche se desvaneció entre sus sábanas, dando paso a la mañana y descubriendo a un muchacho que aún dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Cada vez que estoy sin ti**_

_**El atardecer más bello duele**_

_**Cada lágrima por ti apaga el sol...**_

Se movió inquieto aún con los ojos cerrados al darse cuenta que la cama parecía extrañamente vacía.

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a buscarla con la mirada, y la angustia se apoderó de su corazón al descubrir que la ropa de ella ya no estaba.

Se desesperó al creer que todo había sido un sueño, pero el perfume de ella aún impregnado en su cuerpo y en su cama le aseguró todo lo contrario.

_**Cada vez que estoy sin ti**_

_**la razón de mi universo muere...**_

Comenzó a llamarla, pero solo el eco le respondió. Se impacientó y la buscó en el baño, pero no había rastros de ella, solo ese bendito perfume que lo envolvía torturándolo con su ausencia.

¿Por qué se había ido mientras él dormía¿Acaso se había arrepentido? Él no soportaría vivir lejos de ella después de esa noche, si antes había sobrevivido ahora estaba seguro de no poder hacerlo, no sin probar su piel otra vez.

_**Cada instante que te vi**_

_**fue mi corazón...**_

Apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, intentando tranquilizarse, pero algo le llamó la atención. El portarretratos con la foto de tres amigos ahora estaba intacto sobre su mesa de luz, y lo saludaban con alegría un pelirrojo y un moreno muy parecido a él, solo que más joven, con una castaña en medio de ambos.

Hermione lo había arreglado seguramente antes de irse... y como en ese entonces seguía en medio de él y Ron. Ella había reparado aquella fotografía como si con eso la amistad de tantos años se pudiera reconstruir...y esa sola acción le dio la certeza de que la noche anterior, cuando él le había dicho cuanto la amaba, ella no estaba dormida.

Jugaba, solo jugaba con sus sentimientos... confundiéndolo cada vez más ¿Para qué había ido esa noche, si iba a desaparecerse antes de enfrentar sus propio sentimientos¿Cómo era que se había vuelto tan cobarde en esos años?

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, tratando de no imaginarse que ella ahora estaría con Ron, pretendiendo fingir que nada había pasado... y los celos lo cegaron mientras la seguía llamando en voz baja.

Ahora su nombre dolía tanto como una herida mortal en su corazón, él sabía que no soportaría otra negativa... no podría si ella volvía fingiendo que había sido una confusión del momento, cuando él mismo había visto esa noche, un brillo distinto al de la amistad en su mirada... uno que para su tranquilidad, ni siquiera la había visto utilizarlo con Ron.

No se resignaría a perderla... no sin antes pelear por ella, y si eso significaba luchar con su propia racionalidad lo haría sin dudarlo, y sin el menor remordimiento, él les había dado la posibilidad de ser felices... y si Ron no la había sabido conquistar en ese tiempo, él ya no podría hacer nada por sus sentimientos, más que seguirlos y dejarse guiar hasta ella.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño dispuesto a ducharse... esta vez, ella no podría escaparse tan fácilmente de él.

**_Fue mi perdición_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Que les parecio? necesito saber sus comentarios, para perfeccionarme... es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon, y no me convenzo todavía... pero me parecía estrictamente necesario para el fic... tanto suspenso merecía su recompensa no?_**

**_kokory: jaja si fuiste la primera... y tu sueño lemmon se cumplio... ahora una duda... satisfació tu hambre de lectora? suspenso... aún le falta un poquitin al fic a si que no te preocupes... y epilogo es como un capítulo opcional al final donde explica lo que pasó con la vida de sus personajes después de finalizada la historia... como es eso de si tome no maneje? si yo no se manejar! digo... no se tomar... jaja, espero que el capi te haya gustado... y te volvi a avisar, asi que no te puedes quejar! besotes y hasta la prox!_**

**_cristy: PERDON! mil perdones... encima que te deje en suspenso con el beso, tarde una eternidad en actualizar... pero bueno, espero que la espera haya valido la pena no?... mira que me costo horrores escribirlo... y mas porque a cada cinco minutos sonaba el cel... caramba que no respetan la inspiración ajena! en fin, espero que haya salido algo bueno, y que no te hayas tragado el monitor esta vez... jaja... hasta la prox!_**

Carolgranger : hola! años sin tener noticias pero resucite! y creéme que la vida en el purgatorio no es nada bella... pero en fin, trataré de no ser tan cruel con Ron... aunque te mentiría si te digo que no lo haré sufrir (al menos un pokitín)... lo subiré mas rápido porque ya tengo el tema... y aunque mañana empiezo las clases prometo hacerme un tiempito... releeré lo de tu epilogo... y espero tener noticias tuyas!

Patita Potter: muchas gracias por tu comentario... y bueno, este cap tuvo pocas palabras... pero mucha acción"! jeje... aunque e derretí con lo que le dijo Harry a Herm al final ( y eso que yo soy la que escribe).. en fin, espero haber cubierto con tus espectativas... hasta la prox!

_**Zu: perdón por la demora... y el epílogo ya casi esta asegurado ;) espero que no te hayas olvidado del fic!... espero ver tu comentario...**_

_**Julia Grint: jeje sip la verdad me estan amenazando con que no haga sufrir a Ron... pero no todo en la vida ye menos en el amor es de color rosa... jeje, muchas gracias por el cumplido, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo... y espero con ansias tu comentario!**_

_**hermionedepottergranger: ejem...ejem... creo que no solo fue un beso no?... jaja bien, puse mi mejor esfuerzo, solo espero haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias... no me fue fácil escribir este lemmon, es la primera vez que publico uno... escribi otro (que aún no me animo a subir jeje) pero con otra pareja... y es totalmente distinto a este... quise que fuera especial, y se notara el amor por sobre todas las cosas... necesito saber tu opinión...hasta la prox!**_

Talita bonita:perdón por la demora! dime si valió la pena ok?

Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent: dime que escribi bien el nik por favor! jaja... complikadito me lo dejaste... en fin, que responsabilidad! solo espero que no te hayas matado... em... si sigues ahí espero que te haya agradado el cap... SOLO TARDE UN POKITO! no te enojes ok? valore mucho tu amenaza ;) hazme saber si sigues con vida ok? o si donde estas has internet... jaja

Lily Malfoy: jaja todos apenados por Ron... y yo mala que me rio... bueno, mmm... no todo esta perdido, falta ver como toma Ron todo lo que sucedio esta noche... y saber porque se fue tan rápido Herm... y que es lo que piensa hacer... en fin, espero que te quedes para descubrirlo! y dejame un reviews!

HermioneMoon: perdon por la demora, me alegro que la continuación te haya gustado y me gustaria que me dijeras que te parecio el cap OK?

_**Elea: hola! me alegro verte por aqui tb! y que te haya gustado la continuación, la verdad dude porque no sabia si valia la pena continuarlo o no... temía arruinarlo, pero parece que no lo hice asi que estpy feliz :) y bien, me aventure a un cap lemmon... ya veremos que tal me fue :S encima que es la primera vez lo escribo desde la perspectiva de un chiko... mentira que me compliko las cosas por demás! en fin... dime que te parecio, es muy importante para mi tu opinión, y gracias por tus cumplidos... besotes ;)**_

_**MUCHAS GRAX A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN EL FIC... Y NO SE OLVIDEN, SIGO AQUI! AUNQUE AVECES NO PAREZCA...JAJA**_

_**BESOTES Y DEJEN REVIEWS SI LLEGARON HASTA ACÁ, SOLO DEBEN PRESIONAR GO! Y LISTO!**_

_**GRY :) **_


End file.
